un día para recordar un día en lollipopilandia
by yumie-anyway
Summary: no esta muy elaborado, pero tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo.  Alfred tiene un extraño problema para encontrarse con su amor. algo realmente loco y sin mucho sentido, espero qeu los apreciadores de la escritura no me odien


No hay advertencias más que exceso de alchol y extrañas concecuencias, lo personajes son de himaruya-san

espero no me odien si aprecian mucho al escritura, pero me vino la idea y trate de darle forma TT-TT soy un desastre al parecer, eso y algún día le dare vida a algo útil XD gracias por leer si es que leyeron esto XD

Un día en lollipopilandia

Era una linda y brillante tarde cuando el rubio decidió levantarse de su letargo veraniego e ir a visitar a su amado.

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardaré en llegar a Londres señorita?_

_Lo siento señor, pero todos los vuelos están reserva-_

_I understand_ la interrumpió_ thanks you_

Y dicho esto en un perfecto y sensual inglés Alfred saco una ametralladora de su bolsillo izquierdo el cual tenia un agujero y apuntó a la secretaria de la agencia de vuelos la cual no nombrare por miedo a reprimendas.

_My Darling, si no me das ese maldito boleto ahora mismo me veré obligado a defraudar a mi sistema de justicia así que dale el billete al héroe y todo saldrá bien, ¿ok?_

Pero antes de poder guardar el arma la secretaria entró en pánico y corrió sin zapatos al baño.

_¿Por qué rayos contratamos tantos inútiles?_

Un sujeto con gafas y aspecto de empresario gay apareció de la nada simulando estar defraudado. Alfred al ver la hipocresía del capitalista(n/a: no se confunda eso es por mi parte, Alfred no usaría la palabra capitalista como insulto-lagrima-) colocó el cañón en el cuello del tipo y con una potente y lúgubre voz dijo:

_"Hasta la vista baby"_

Pero no disparo, en vez de eso le dio una patada en los bajos y lo escupió como el rebelde héroe que es.

¡LLAMANDO A TODAS LAS UNIDADES! REPITO ¡LLAMANDO A TODAS LAS UNIDADES! ¡UN ANTISOCIAL ESTA TOMANDO RHENES EN EL AEROPUERTO!

El héroe escuchó las sirenas de policía fuera ¿No se podía tomar un vuelo tranquilo en su país? Al parecer no, pero eso no le impediría llegar y ver a su amado.

Corrió escaleras abajo mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

_ ¡Nadie saldrá herido si tan solo me dan un vuelo a Londres!_

_¡No negociamos con terroristas!_

Y dicho eso la policía comenzó a disparar a matar. No había mayor espectáculo que ese.

En cámara lenta Alfred esquivó las balas matrixmente y dando un triple mortal hacia atrás saco su medallón mágico y llamó a un transfomer gigante y rojo.

_¡Transformer! ¡Llévame donde mi amor ebrio!_

_No procesando, bip,bip_

¡Bum! La cabeza del robot cayó ante los pies de un unicornio celeste con pintas rojas.

_Vamos mi señor, debemos huir donde el amo_

_¡¿wtf?_

Pero antes de poder oler el aliento de un vago US fue mordido en los calzones por el unicornio y volaron por los aires muy poco heroicamente.

Llegaron a un extraño lugar donde los árboles eran azules y se escuchaba Grace Kelly de MiKa en el fondo. Los ojos azules del chico recorrieron cada rincón, cada planta y cada insecto que se paseaba con su familia siendo aplastados por unas botas ajustadas y de cuero negro-muy sexys por cierto-

_Hemos llegado al palacio_ el unicornio tenia una voz aguda y algo molesta.

Usa se sobó el trasero adolorido y caminó hacia el portador de tan costosas botas.

_Bienvenidoz_ un gato torero les daba la bienvenida con una bandera inglesa.

_jeje ¿Eres pariente de Atonio?_

_Bloody hit, ¿ez que no ze me nota lo inlgés?_

Sin comentarios Alfred se alejo lo antes que pudo, no era la hora ni el lugar para bajarle la moral a un gato con crisis existencial, pero una incógnita surgió en su camino ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era ese tal señor?

Siguiendo sus sentidos de héroe entro por una puerta de madera debajo de un molesto cartel que decía "habitación del amo" junto a un mapa.

_bien, tu bastardo dime donde estoy y como voy a llegar a mi amado Iggy, ¡ahora!_

Usa estaba en un gran cuarto de oro y plata, con grandes cuadros coloridos y elegantes, cortinas de seda y una gran alfombra roja; en el centro había una cama de princesa y en ella una figura destacaba entre las sabanas.

_Demonios Alfred, ¿Por qué eres tan escandaloso?_

La inconfundible voz de su amado lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Estaba en Inglaterra, en la casa de Arthur después de un terrible viaje en aerolíneas lollipop.

_¿A-Arthur? ¿tu eres el amo y señor?_

_De que rayos se supone?_

_¿¡Y-y-y la mujer del aeropuerto! ¿¡El unicornio, las balas, el robot gigante…. Tu castillo, el gato de la entrada!_

_Anoche bebiste mucho e increíblemente se te ocurrió mezclar limón y pastillas para la acidez en tres tipos diferentes de alcoholes… has estado toda la noche en mi patio tomando el té con Charlie_

_ ¿Charlie?_

_Digamos que el unicornio no fue tan imaginación tuya… me distes muchos problemas, baka_

_¡lo siento Iggy! Solamente quería estar cerca de ti_

Alfred se acerco cariñosamente a Arthur quien estaba enredado en las sabanas de su aún cama de princesa (lol), lo abrazo y se dieron un lindo y tierno beso mientras el tsundere seguía regañándole que había destrozado su jardin.


End file.
